grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Yates
The snobbish, high maintenance, loves the spotlight gossip. Early Life Born in Prim Rose Park, Patricia lived in high society making her a snob who loved to gossip. Not being able to work on the account that she was too rich for such a thing, Patricia ends up being involved in The Housewives Society That Do Nothing But Gossip and Give Money To Worthless Causes ''without actually being married herself. This causes for her to be rather desperate when it came to men and ends up longing to find any man just so she can get married and be a fabulous housewife. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Musical Her niece Melody Yates is getting married to the snob David Thompson who views himself very highly and believes he is the perfect Christian. Patricia who is known to be controlling of her niece but also a show off wants to out do her own niece at the wedding. This is signified in her number ''Get Me A Man, in which she wants to have a man on her arm for the wedding so she can out-stage Melody. The wedding happens not too far from Grasmere Valley and Pete Deneville who had fallen in love with Melody at a party but due to him being shy, lacking self-confidence and feeling inferior as he is mixed race to that of David he had giving up hope of ever having Melody marrying him. However after the town helps him, Pete manages to summon up the courage to race in the wedding and plead Melody to marry him and not David who is nothing but an evil man who pretends to be the perfect gentleman. Patricia is annoyed that her limelight has been stolen and she never liked Pete, some rumors suggests due to the fact he is part black, but Melody accepts his proposal and marries Pete not David. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live soon after the wedding of her niece and nephew. Patricia loving to be on the high ground and morally superior as well as being a gossip, overhears Gracie Clarendon on the phone and due to her hearing what she is saying assumes she is being a loose woman and rather confront her with such information decides to spread it round town. She first talks to Ted Fed but he is not interested in her gossip at all and due to his lack of intelligence thinks when she is saying Gracie is a loose woman that she is on the show Loose Women. She then sees Tommy Baylor and rushes up to him with the news but he is not exactly with such information to. But then she sees Wilma Timber who would become her great friend rather quickly due to their love of gossip and she goes to her with the news and Wilma's delighted by the gossip Patricia has about Gracie. Jane's husband Darrick Nunn has gone missing with James Brute's car and Jane is distraught as to what could have happened. Wilma and Patricia wanting more gossip but pretending to be there for Jane are with Jane, James, Del and Adam Robinson as they try and work out where Darrick has gone. There to help their investigation is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. They are all dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with him which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. After this had happened due to Patricia and Wilma's reputation of being very mean to Jane and peddling lies, most of the town avoided them like the plague. She along with Wilma and others are at the Church party just before Christmas where both she and Wilma are seen talking about Sam Watkins and making mean comments about him being an alien as he is a socially awkward individual. Tiffany Murrows seeing them talking about him wondering if he is human throws it back at them as she was surprised that wasn't the case with them as she goes to see what the problem is. After Tiffany declares her love for Sam, everyone at the party heard and charged to the scene. Patricia and Wilma are among those who keep making comments about Sam and wanting to know everything that is going on . In the end Tiffany fed up with them demands them all to leave them be as it was none of their business and they didn't really care for what was happening with Sam who wanted to back to his home after the rudeness he had faced from the likes of Patricia and Wilma. Patricia tries to object but she ends up facing the wrath of Tiffany causing for them all to go back to the dance. Volume 20 Patricia is nominated for the gossip hound award at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards but loses it to Julia. Volume 31 At the Mega Big school reunion organised by Mrs Holland, Patrica Yates is there with her good pal Wilma Timber. Once again they are mainly there to prize out gossip from the others and they are treated to a handful of it with Mr Love's marriage deteriorating, Dan Burghley proposing to Serena, the hoax of Vanessa, Barb and Tommy peddling the hoax, DC Robins turning out to be a ghost writer and them all being involved with Poppy Masters disappearance and death as well as Louise Masters full knowledge of the situation and the subsequent arrests of Barb, Tommy, Louise, Paul Masters and Louise new husband leaving her. Volume 41 When Jasmine Coffee is pouring out her heart to Alex Timmend over her close encounter with death by the hand of Cliff Clifford, Charlene Carmichael and Patricia Yates see the two together and assume the worst that Alex is paying Jasmine to be with him intimately thinking she is still a call girl. Jasmine calls them out for them gossiping and rightfully labels Charlene an adulterer and Patricia a loud mouth causing them to be embarrassed.When Charlene and Patricia bring Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol to see the two again to further spread gossip, one glare from Jasmine caused them all to flee. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray When Jed Adams is seen with Stephanie Deray as he wants comfort over his wife Barbara Adams leaving him, Patricia sees this, assumes the tow are having an affair, which they weren't and begins to go around telling everyone this is the case, soon causing for the news to pick up the story and run with it much to all those involves shock. #67 The Oscars #67 Tale of The Oscars She is also rumored by some to be a racist by some as during the comics whilst watching Selma she made a comment how she felt out of place in a cinema filled with black people. Daisy manages to comeback with a sassy remark putting Patricia down. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 15 and Episode 16 Prom Praise Part 1 and 2 Patricia is seen among the Prom praise choir for the big concert in the Royal Albert Hall. She however is seen during the performance on stage with Mrs Glades and Wilma Timber during the silences gossiping about those in the choirs life such as Jane Nunn and Darrick Nunn's relationship and the reputation of Nineveh Bible Church going down hill. During the performance their is a terrorist attack and the Royal Albert Hall is blown up but Patricia manages to survive with no injuries as she is able to get out. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 11 The Salon Wars Patricia is referenced by Wilma Timber when Wilma says she'll invite all her friends to Melissa Christine's new salon.